1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth folding guide for sewing machine used for guiding a belt-shaped cloth to fold it into a state in which the edge of the cloth body is covered, in the sewing by sewing machine, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a folding guide for double folding, triple folding or quadruple folding is used for guiding above-mentioned cloth for folding. However, it presents such problems that the guide must be replaced with an optional one each time when the way of folding of the cloth is changed and it takes much time for this replacement work and, moreover, the larger the number of times of replacement of folding guide, the smaller the number of pieces of sewn article per unit time because the sewing work is temporarily interrupted until the replacement work is completed, hence poor working efficiency.
Furthermore, it is also necessary to manufacture or prepare a plurality of folding guides in advance, depending on the way of folding of the cloth, making the handling and management of folding guides rather troublesome. Another problem is that the sewing cost becomes higher as the number of kinds and pieces of the folding guides used at the time of folding of cloth increases.